Nectar Of The Gods
by kittynboots47834
Summary: A twisted love story between Kagome and Sesshoumaru...a love rekindled....a fight to find himself...a deadly secret...and something that might last forever....
1. Stalking Thy Prey

Nectar Of The Gods

By

kittynboots47834

_The night is my best friend. I can't really rely on the humans for they are my prey. The life I live now is different from the humans. They will never understand...Never..._

"Kag..." A voice whispered in my ear. " Kag..." The voice repeated with such grace. " KAGOME!" I jumped three feet into air, out of the bed.

" What?" I glared at Nana perked on my dresser. " You scared the living shit out of me!"

" Get up and we won't have that problem." She said in her squeaky little voice. " The bus will be here anytime you haven't eaten and your not dressed." Her little wings flapped as hard as they could to get over to the bed.

" Nana, you know better than to fly in the house." I watched the white little rabbit with wings plop itself onto my bed.

" I know but..but it hurts my feet to jump from that height."

" You still know better." I smiled and picked up Nana. She was so soft like she normally was. Cuddly too. I was so happy when I found her. Nana isn't like any normal pet. She can talk, fly, and do almost anything. Nana was abandoned in an ally. She was so cute I couldn't resist taking her for my own.

" Kagome! Stop day-dreaming!" The squeaky little voice kept on lecturing me as I walked down the stairs.

" Nana!" I whispered into her ear. " Hide and stay quiet. You know that my parents don't know about you yet, so hide."

" Okay!" She smiled and scurried to get to my back-pack that was opened from last night.

" Kagome!" My mother was sitting down at the table waiting for me. " You have to eat fast or you will miss the bus. Come on! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Before I sat down at the table, I took a look at the clock.

_7:25! Shit! I'm gonna miss the bus!_

" Um..mom..." I grabbed all of my books, walking really fast around the kitchen. " I'm not gonna eat."

My mother gave me a stern, but vicious look. I knew that I had to eat something before school.

" Alright." I grabbed a piece of buttered toast and ran out the door with everything jumbled in my hands.

As I walked out the door, I saw my mother waving good-bye and blowing a kiss to me. As I watched her, she faded away like she was a memory. Running back to her, I saw the yellow reflection of the bus.

" Shit!" I mumbled under my breathing. Reaching the porch, my mother had completely disappeared.

" Kagome!" Nana, flapping her wings as fast as she could, flew over to me. " Your going to be late!" I ran back to the bus stop, not knowing what was going on.

_Was she even there? Or was she a memory?_

Change Of Perspective, Folks

Sesshoumaru

As I watched from the window in my room, looking for a prey, I realized that I was hungry. But being a vampire and human was difficult even for the smart ones. I have always hated the humans. Nothing will ever change my perspective on humans. Nothing..

" Sesshy!" I heard a voice calling from downstairs. " Breakfast is done!"

As I walked down the stairs, the scent of blood hit my nostrils. Memories brought back the feel and taste of it against my tongue. My teeth changed. I was turning, but not for flesh, just from the thrill of the blood.

" Hurry up!" My mother shrieking at the top of her lungs. " Hurry up! Your blood is spoiling."

I ran down stairs for the thirst of the blood was growing. I longed for it. I was hungry, more then the humans could ever understand.

_Few minutes later... _

"Was it good?" My mother asked with all the grace in the world.

" Yes!" I smiled. My body was pleased. " Delicious!" As I grabbed my stuff, I watched out the window in the kitchen. The girl nest door, Kagome, was my next victim.

AN: Was it good...thnx for the support...kitty...


	2. Blood And Roses

**Blood And Roses**

**By**

**kittynboots47834**

_The dew on the roses melted the red away on their petals, covering the grass with an eerie red liquid . . . similar to that of blood._

Sesshoumaru's Perspective

My eyes never left her as she got slowly onto the bus. She was a very popular girl, that Kagome was. Graceful, angelic, yet proportionally equal. To my kind, she had the finest blood, innocence ran through her veins. The yellow bus drove forward, honking the horn. It was my time to become close to my victim.

As I reached the doors of the bus, I adjusted my backpack strap to go over my shoulder. Walking up the stairs, I noticed the bus driver was very agitated, pissed off. I smiled, concealing my anger at him.

" You're lucky I don't kill you!" I whispered under my breath, making sure that he didn't hear me. Gracefully walking down the aisle, the high-school girls whispered and giggled, some of them blushing.

" Whores. Nothing but them. Filthy feminine shit walking the earth." I whispered once again under my breath. Kagome had sat in the back of the bus, where I dare not to go, but this time, to get close to her, I had to. Whispering continued from the girls as they continued to watch me. I could hear what they were saying about me. Talking about how cute and handsome I was and how, if they had a chance, they would sleep with me.

I sat down in a seat in front of Kagome. My silver hair was in a ponytail, which flew into her face, but she didn't move. Going through my bag, I grabbed my CD player, intentionally forgetting the batteries at home. Slowly turning around, the girl Kagome was sitting with started to poke her.

" Excuse me." I said in a low and gentle voice, trying not to scare the girls. " Do have any extra batteries?"

I watched the girl Kagome was sitting with begin to shove her. Softly though.

" Oh!" Kagome finally looked up, noticing me turned around in my seat. I saw her face turn red. " Yeah . . . um . . . what did you need?"

" Do you have any extra batteries that I may borrow?" I smiled once again, hiding my hunger for her.

" Yeah." She blushed again while digging through her purse. I watched her dig through her purse, noticing everything in there, even the little white creature from earlier hiding in the shadows. She handed me the batteries and smiled. "Here you are!"

" Thank you." I turned around, smiling devilishly. She had no clue how much she set herself up.

* * *

AN: Was it good? The chapters of this story will be very weird. I mean, they will change perspectives. If this is confusing, write me that in the review. Thnx, .0 Kitty 


	3. Confused At Heart

Confused At Heart

By

kittynboots47834

_I watched as my memories faded away like the rain did . . . _

_when the sun came out . . . _

I ran to the bus, trying to forget what had happened. My mom had disappeared into the thin air, forgotten in time. My eyes began to fill slightly with tears. The only thing keeping me togetherhad vanished before me.

_Had I lost my sanity?_

As I walked up the stairs, a voice cried. It was familiar, but the thought of my mom fading away was still fresh in my mind.

" Kagome!" I looked up and saw Sango waving her hand ferociously in the air, trying to get my attention. " Kagome! Come sit with me!"

I slowly walked back to the seat, wiping my face clean, making it look like I had not cried.

" Hi there." Sango smiled. It was hard to not smile around Sango. She was so much fun to hang around and a lot of fun to talk to. " Oh! I was supposed to give you this."

She handed me a magazine with pictures of a celebrity that she liked on it. I gazed down at the magazine and then stared out the window.

" Hey Kag!" She nudged my side gently. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." I sighed, putting all of my attention outside the window.

" Okay!" She started to read a book. A book about vampires.

I gazed out the window, watching everything move and shake from the wind. Leaves blowing off covering the ground. It was very pretty, but lonesome. Memories of what happened earlier were still in my head. I let myself leave this reality for a while, just to escape the pain from earlier.

" Um . . ." Sango nudged my shoulder. " You need to look at the new guy getting on the bus. He is really hot!"

" I'm not in the mood." I shrugged. I didn't care, but my mom was more important to me.

" How could you not be in the mood! " She poked my shoulder. " You're always in the mood. What's wrong?"

" Nothing!" I murmured, cautiously making sure she couldn't realize that I was in pain.

" Ok. But he is coming back this direction!" She started to blush.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he sat down in the seat in front of me.

_Damn! He is hot!_

"Kagome!" Sango poked my shoulder.

" What?" I screeched back! Sango pointed at the boy who was sitting in front of me.

" Do have any extra batteries?" He smiled sweetly.

" Yeah! Um . . . give me a moment!" I blushed and started to go through my purse.

_Idiot! Why didn't you tell him your name! Damn!_

" Here you go!" I smiled. He turned back around. His hair was so silver. I wanted him. Maybe I have finally found someone to call my own.

_Finally . . .

* * *

_

AN: Was this good? I will try to update sooner! Thnx for the support, Kitty!


	4. Droplets Of Deceit

_**Droplets Of Deceit **_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

_Droplets of water fell off the roses, falling into the pool lies . . . _

_where my soul lies . . .

* * *

_

As we traveled down the road, toward the school, my body tingled for the blood of my prey. She was so beautiful and graceful, innocent and passionate. My type of prey. Had I chosen the wrong type, my life would have ended. My eyes never left her reflection in the window.

Her eyes full of sadness and pain, but was innocence allowed to feel pain and sadness? This gave me chills. The blood in my veins boiled from hunger. Pains shot through my limbs, but the hunt I was going to start was worth all of this. An innocent prey full of sadness. Something no vampire could ever find.

Walking down the corridors of the school, the colors hurt my eyes. Vibrant pinks and yellows. I couldn't stand colors that showed happiness. My life was nothing but pain and suffering. That's why I turned to the vampires. Had I lost my loved one, I don't think that I would be who I am.

_Am I supposed to be having second thoughts? Am I falling for this one?_

The girls next to their lockers started to giggle, making passes at me.

" Stupid bitches." I whispered. My eyes drifted down the rows of lockers on the walls. Guys flirting with the whores of the school, wanting nothing more than to be laid. Girls wanting nothing more than attention. Teachers knowing what was going on, but they didn't stop it. Life was different from what it was. People cared. No one sold themselves for sex or drugs. That is why it is so hard to find something so innocent and full purity. Continuing to walk down the corridor, I found my prey. She stood there, not speaking a word. Tranced in a thought, lost almost. Slowly walking toward her direction, I dropped my things next to her feet, making her notice me once again.

" Oh!" She snapped out of her trance. As she picked up the things, she never noticed who I was. " Here you go."

" Thank you." I smiled sweetly, concealing my hunger once again.

" Oh!" Kagome finally realized who I was. " It's you!"

I was playing her right into my hands, all I had to do now, was to get to know her.

" I wanted to ask you this morning," I made myself blush, " would you like to come over to my house and help me with getting to know what goes on around this place?"

She smiled, blushing as well. " Yeah. What time?"

" 7:00." I handed her a piece of paper.

" Okay. See you then." She smiled and went back to her trance, but was then woken up by her friend. I watched her, trying to see my prey one last time in her grace.

* * *

AN: Was it good? Let me know Oh and if anything was offensive, I apologize. Thanx, Kitty! 


	5. Posionous Confusion

_**Poisonous Confusion**_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

_I was lost at heart, confused by a memory . . . _

_I thought that existed . . .

* * *

_

My eyes never left the moving scenery outside the window. Water hit the window as the silver clouds spat out the rain. My life was nothing but a joke. Disappearing like my mom did this morning. I was giving up all hope. Pain took over.

_Was she just a memory that lived a life?_

She was the only thing that let me lived life that way I wanted it. She gave me hope and love that I would never have found anywhere else.

Sango was worried about me. She was the sister that I never had. Someone I wish I had during my early childhood. My pain was stronger now. Visions of my mother floated in my head. Her holding me when I got hurt. Comforting me when someone hurt me. Kissing me when she told me she loved me. Tears started to fill my eyes.

" Kagome," Sango grabbed my shoulder, " what's wrong?" Her voice had worry in it.

" Nothing." My head slowly hung down, tears hitting the floor.

" Kagome!" She flung her arms around me. " If you need to talk to someone, I am always here for you." She hugged me. I hugged her back, crying in her shoulders. As I cried, I felt another pair of arms pull me away from her. They held me. I looked up from my tearful eyes, only to see Inuyasha holding me in his arms.

" Inuyasha." I stood in his arms, crying. He put his head on mine.

" Are you okay?" He said sweetly.

" Yeah." My crying stopped. " Now that I you guys have cheered me up."

" Yeah!" Sango started to cheer. " She is back!"

I smiled and started to cheer up, but the pain was still there. I was hiding it from them.

As we walked to Sango's locker, we talked about the kid on the bus. He was different from the others.

" Kagome," Sango stopped, giving me a serious look, " what kind of guy is this?"

" What do you mean?" I gave her a really dumb answer. I wasn't quit sure what was going on.

" I mean, did you get any feelings or emotions off of his eyes, from reading him?" She wanted to seriously know who he was. I wasn't sure what to say and why did she want to know about him.

" I did get something, but it was very small. It felt as if he was wanting something or someone. He has been wanting this thing for awhile." I smiled. " I dunno. It was kind of hard to read him because he didn't have hardly any emotions at all." I didn't want to say anything more, for I felt like I knew this person from an earlier time period.

" Well," Sango shook her head, " there's something really weird about him. How could anybody not have emotions?"

Inuyasha had no clue what was going on so he just walked beside us, trying not to interrupt.

" Just ignore what we just said." Sango clearly enjoyed herself when we did this kind of stuff. She loved to confuse him.

" Okay." He smiled and laughed. " I was doing that anyway."

As we continued to talk, a vision drifted into my head. My mother crying, covered in blood.

" Kagome!" She cried, reaching her hand out to for me. " Help me!"

" Mom!" I ran toward her, reaching for hand. " Mom!"

" Come and help me!" She called out for me. " Come find me----"

But before she could finish, she was cut off. I heard the noise of falling books.

" Oh!" I bent down on my knees picking up the papers and books that landed at my feet. As I picked up the papers, I desperately wanted to know where she was. Handing that papers to their owner, the vision came back.

"Thank you." The voice said. It sounded so familiar. I snapped back to reality.

" Oh!" I smiled. It was the guy from earlier. " It's you!"

" I wanted to ask you this morning," he blushed, " would you like to come over to my house and help me with getting to know what goes on around this place?"

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't even know him.

" Yeah. What time?" I had no clue what just happened.

" 7:00." He handed me a piece of paper.

" Okay. See you there." I smiled. The vision was gone, but the piece of paper that he gave me was in my hand. As he walked off, I slipped away from reality. As I opened the paper, inside was a phone number. His phone number.

* * *

AN: Was it good? Let me know! Thanx, Kitty! 


	6. A Passion For Blood

_**A Passion for Blood**_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

_Her blood was all I wanted . . . _

_but tonight I wanted more . . .

* * *

_

After I had gotten off of the bus, I went strait to my room. Tonight was the night. My hunger was soon going to end. For more than a hundred years, had I wanted blood from the innocent ones. Nothing else would have calmed me. Biting myself over and over was the only way that I could help the lustfulness end. As I approached my room, I knew what must happen. But thoughts of her took over. Seeing her in pain caused me to rethink what was going to happen.

_Should I do it? Should I kill her?_

My heart started to pound unmercifully. I had fallen for her. I didn't even know her, but it felt like I did. I loved her. I wanted it so much. How could I love her, I don't even know who she is. I sat on the floor, rethinking everything but the hunger grew too powerful for me to overcome.

Looking up at the clock, it was 7:00 clock. She would be getting here soon. As I stood up, the doorbell rang. My heart raced, my blood boiling in my veins.

Reaching the front door, I slowly opened the door to see her, Kagome, standing there. I smiled. Her eyes filled with tears of sadness. I grabbed her, pulling her into me. Feeling her pain and sadness, I stroked her hair. This was the only thing I knew would comfort her. She looked up at me, her eyes tinted with red, full of pain.

" Kagome." I said with the slightest ease. " It will be all right." She looked up at me and smiled. I felt so guilty, but my hunger was taken over. Her warmth against my body was forcing me to change. My teeth started to grow longer, sharpening. My eyes changing red. I have to stop. As I bit my tongue, the blood rushed into my mouth. It didn't stop me from changing.

" Ka---go--me!" I started to warn her for the simple fact that I didn't want to hurt her. " Run away!"

" No!" She said, muffled by my clothes. " I need you!"

" Run!" I said, pushing her away from me!"

" No! I know who you are." She looked at me. " I know who you are . . . Sesshoumaru."

Memories from the past flooded my head. She was in all of them. I realized who she was. Pictures of her rushed through my head like a whirl wind. She was my first love, that I had killed. But how is it possible that she is still alive after all this time.

" Sesshoumaru!" She ran over to me, hugging me. " You can stop this all right now! You are stronger then what you think you are!" I was beyond the point of saving. Her voice was fading in the darkness. But as she faded, I feel into a pit of black where there was no end.

" Noooo!" Her voice faintly there, the light grew weaker. I drifted down the hole where vampires lost themselves.

* * *

AN: Yes that was short, but I didn't want to ruin the next chapter. Thanx, Kitty! 


	7. A Confusion At Heart

_**A Confusion At Heart**_

_**By **_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

_I watched as the memories of the past flooded my mind . . . _

_Confusing everything in my heart . . .

* * *

_

Getting off of the bus, I started to rethink about going to his house. He flooded my head, replaying everything that had happened recently. Pain struck me. Flashbacks from a life I used to live poured into my head. But as they flashed like a strobe light in the dark, one replayed over and over. One that I thought was a dream.

* * *

_He was standing there, in the rain, with his arms wide open. As I ran to him, tears rolled down my face. I felt him embrace me when collapsing into his arms. The warmth of his body enveloped me, protecting me. _

" _Sesshoumaru . . ." , I cried into his chest, the sound muffled slightly, " I have missed you so much. You don't know how long I have waited to see you. My love hasn't changed for you." _

_I looked up to gaze at his golden eyes, but they were no longer a golden color. A red tint had taken over. He smiled, stroking my hair.

* * *

_

" _You have no idea how long I have been waiting either." He smelled my hair, taking me into his lungs. I tried to run from him, but he had a powerful grip. As I flailed, he pulled my neck closer to his mouth. I felt teeth sink in, crimson liquid rushing down my neck. But as it ran down my neck, I felt his tongue lap the liquid off of my chest. He started to rip my clothes off and rape me, but the darkness took over my vision. _

_I woke up in a street thirsting for something_ . . .

The flashback ended. I got up from my bed and realizing the time, I approached the front door ready to leave. My eyes wandered across the house, noticing everything. Once again I rethought everything. I walked out the door, ready for what might happen for I knew what he wanted.

I walked up to his door, my finger shaking as I reached for the doorbell. My hand pulled back as I rethought ever move I was going to make. My thoughts raced around my head. Deciding to go on ahead with it I rang the doorbell.

I heard sudden footsteps, the doorknob turned slowly. My head suddenly filled with memories of my mother, making tears pour from my eyes. A face appeared from behind the door. It was Sesshoumaru's. He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. I gazed into his eyes, slowly tinted red like in the memory.

" Kagome," He paused, smiling. " It will be alright."

I couldn't let this happen again, I'm still in love with him. Knowing what was happening, I watched as he struggle to fight his vampiric form.

" Ka---go--me!" He started to warn me. " Run away!"

" No!" I cried into his clothes. " I need you!"

" Run!" He pushed me away from his body. The fear of losing me was there.

" No! I know who you are." I gazed at him. " I know who you are . . . Sesshoumaru."

Struggling, I ran to him wanting to help him through this.

" Sesshoumaru!" I hugged him, trying to let him know that I was there for him, no matter what. " You can stop this all right now! You are stronger then what you think you are!"

He started to change. His hair, nails, face. I watched in pain. Wanting desperately to help, I cried for him. He started to walk towards me, trying to grab my neck.

" Nooooo!" I was pushed against a wall. He was lost.

_How could I help him now . . . _

_He was lost to me . . ._

_Or was he . . .

* * *

_

AN: Here you go guys! Hope that you enjoyed it! Thanx for the support! Kitty!


	8. A Constant Pain

_**A Constant Pain**_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

_The pain throbbing in my heart was unbearable . . . _

_for fear had taken over . . .

* * *

_

My eyes had left that of the speck of light left in a vast sea of black. My hand went up to the light, trying to reach for her voice. But no response. Nothing.

" Ka—go—me" I cried. The very faint voice repeated my name. I loved her. I thought that she had died in an accident. As I got off the of the ground in this twisted reality I was in. The thought of her and the accident filled my head, erasing all other thoughts about where or what was going on.

"Kagome, why did you come back?" I whispered. I looked up to the blood red sky, noticing the black stars.

* * *

_Had I become lost in my own vampiric soul? _

_Or is this just a dream?

* * *

_

I tried desperately tried not to think of her, but she clouded my mind. Her smell, her movements, the way she talked. All of it, made me forget the reality that was happening right now.

"Why the hell are you here?" I yelled, screaming at the crimson sky. " What the fuck are you torturing me like this! Why are you back now!" Tears poured out of my eyes, crimson liquid escaping from my eyes. "Why Kagome...why...why are you here now..."

My knees hit the ground, a soft echo was heard. Clinching the dirt in my hands, thoughts and memories raided my mind again.

* * *

_As I pushed through the doors, the light blinded me. Fragrances of roses drifted throughout the room. Birds chirping. Dogs barking. Children laughing. Walking through the brightly colored room, I found her. All embellished in her red and white dress. Her hair flowing with the wind, smiling sweetly as she_ _carried a bundle of white roses to a small red vase. My eyes couldn't leave her. She had seduced me on the spot. Kagome, my darling.

* * *

_

Fading Of Memories

* * *

_Flames slowly began to engulf the room. The flowers turned to ash from the enraging flames. I called out her name, but there was no reply. I fought my way through the burning detritus, my clothes becoming singed and burnt into my flesh. I called her name again, but this time a reply with children wailing at her side. Taking the children away from her as she commanded, I watched as her silhouette faded into the orange and yellow blaze.

* * *

_

End Of Memory

* * *

My eyes had become matted from shutting them, letting the blood dry. Then did I realized that I truly did love her. She was the only person who loved me for whom and what I was.

" Let me wake up from this hell that has been put upon." I whispered under my crying. "Forgive me. Please forgive me. I...I just want to live with her... and love her for the rest of my life..."

As I laid there, my memoirs of her flooded me continuously, making my heart beat faster. And want to love her much more than I already do.

* * *

AN: Short...I'm so sorry!...I'm trying to figure out what to do... this chapter took forever...The next one is about Kagome...lalala...well..thanx for the support...review please!

Kitty


	9. A Dull Flame Rekindled

_**Nectar of the Gods**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A Dull Flame Rekindeled**_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

"Sesshoumaru! Please come back to me!" I cried hard, watching as the love of my life faded into the depths of his dark and blood-thirsty soul. "Please! Return from the dark! I know you can! You're strong Sesshoumaru! Come back! I love you!" My eyes never left him. I wanted him to come back. There was a heavy burden in my heart. I felt as if I was the one that brought him to his doom. My tears became heavier.

"Sesshoumaru! Please!"

Anything I did, he still couldn't hear me. His eyes changed colors from their normal golden tint to a blood-red. His canines grew, longer and sharper.

Thoughts ran through my head. Many thoughts. As one thought raced through my mind, I realized that was the only things to let him do to me. The only way to wake him up.

I stood there with courage in my heart and a smile on my face. The only way to awake the one I loved. . . was to sacrifice myself for his freedom. The smile on my face never faded, neither did the tears. I looked at the hungry creature that took the place of my love, snarling.

"Take me." I said with all the love and power in my heart. "Take ME! Bring back my Sesshoumaru!"

The creature grabbed me vicously, shaking me harshly. His claws sinking into my arms, blood running down them.

"TAKE ME YOU BASTARD!" I screamed with everything I had. This is what I wanted, even if it meant me dying. I just want him to be free of the demons that lay inside him. Fresh tears streamed down my face as the creature began to gouge my neck with his teeth. Crimson life liquid streaming down my neck, onto my clothes, and eventually all over my body.

The pain began to fade, and so did the light. My heart beat was beginning to die, and so was I. I smiled weakly at the weeping man that held me in his arms. The creature was no more.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." I smiled weakly at him, gathering all of what little strength I had. "I always will be by your side. No matter where you are. . . I will always...be...with...you."

I watched the darkness creep over my eyes, taking the light away from me. My lips touching his softly before the light faded and the darkness crept in. 


End file.
